


Charlotte

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing of Charlotte from the Anonymous verse.





	Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraRoslinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418034) by LauraRoslinForever. 



I always thought baby Moana could be an OQ baby. Charlotte was the perfect choice for it and fitted so well. I love the Anonymous verse so much and I wish it would never end. So this drawing is inspired by Together and baby Moana.


End file.
